forever friend's
by jackmanxx
Summary: after the lighting thief percy joins luke and what would happen if thalia was the one of the prophercy. suckish summary read to get the introduction  DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANTHING I WRITE. luke and percy a bff's not a couple. many pov's
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY IT CAN BE A ONE-SHOT BUT I THINK I WILL CONTINUE IT

set after the lightning thief

PERCYS POV

luke came up to me after the quest and he said

" percy i cant do this without you my friend will you join me and kronos as his loyalest assistants, and rule the world when the titans win the war" he look pointedly in my eyes while he said this begging me to come.

i sighed it was what i wanted because poseidon never loved me he just used me for his own good and no one cared. i looked at luke and said "sure your my best friend i will come" his grin got wider as he heard my answer.

"lets go" he whispered i nodded luke swung an arc in the air with his sword and we vanished and reappeared on the princess andromeda and smack dab in the middl of th room was a golden coffen.

"percy" luke said "pledge your allegence to kronos"

" i perseus son of poseidon relieve my allegence to the gods and pledge myself to kronos lord of time, the best person in the world" i cheered at the end luke laughted.

"what do you want to do now" i asked and put an arm around his shoulder.

"hmmmm bowling would be cool".


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING I WRITE ;D

me and luke were walking down the street ( AN: IF I MISS THE LETTER E IN ANYTHING THAT IS BECAUSE I HAVE A DODGY E BUTTON) when we turned the corner we spotted a empousa. she looked at us while she was in mortal form a pretty african american girl. she looked at us and said "mmmmh look what we have here some sexy young men" in a seductive voice. me and luke look at each other and burst out laughing.

"now now you pretty empousa we are with the titan lord kronos so were on your side" i told her she looked at us shocked then smiled "good i actually did not want to eat you" she pured. our turn to smile, we casually walked by giving her a wave and continued to walk towards the bowling alley called 10 pins. we arrived 5 minuetes later, we walked up to the girl behind the counter she look up at us and gasped. titans why are we so damn beautiful. she gave us flirty smiles wich we ignored.

"bowling for two" said luke with a grin.

"sure" she replyed and we got bowling shoes on and started playing.(AN: CBA WITH THE BOWLING GAME SO LETS SKIP IT)

i won the first game, luke second, luke third, me fourth. after the game and the girl behind the counter failing to flirt with us again we set off back to the princess andromeda. when we arrived we started battle plans. luke would take all the monsters into the woods i would go into camp and let them in.(AN: IF YOU ARE WONDERING THE TREE HAS BEEN POISENED BUT THEY DONT KNOW YET KAY)so here i am walking through camp towads thalia's tree, when i was ready i let then in and prepared to do my secret part of the plan. camp was in alert. monster were everywhere killing campers and i did not the bitch walked up to me and asked" help me kill luke?"

"sure" i whispered. me and annabeth walked over to luke and she said "you cant win luke" he grined so did i then i made my move. i stole annabeth's knife and put it to her throat then"luke we have got one" i told him. the look on annabeth face was betrayel,shock and anger. i smiled at her and tied her up with ropes."traitor" she shouted" i trusted you you ass" i leaned towards her ear and told her"and you should not have stupid daughter of athena". we dragged her on the ship and threw her in a cell. were she cried and cried while me and luke slept

ANNABETH POV

why did i trust him he was with luke the whole fucking time well the least i can do is send a prayer to mum to say that percy is a traitor." athena goddess of wisdom i have been captured by luke and his acomplice percy, yes percy is a traitor he is with luke"

POSEIDONS POV OLYMPUS

it was in themiddle of counsel and athena made a wierd face then spoke up "i have just recived a prayer from my daughter she was captured by luke castellan and percy jackson and taken on the princess adromeda. with that the room errupted in shouting. "SILENCE!"zeus roared shouting ceased so he continued" so perseus jackson is a traitor. this is very thoughts went into overdrive my son, my pride and joy is evil i could not take this i left the throne room and went to atlantis.


End file.
